


Crazy in Love - Damon/Buffy/Spike

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Оne of my old but still favorite fanvid...
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Fanvids [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Crazy in Love - Damon/Buffy/Spike




End file.
